


Witchy Things

by MugenYumeDansu



Series: The Beast at the Door [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Witches, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna runs into a witch she doesn't want to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchy Things

Deanna sighed and dropped the hex bag she had just pulled from behind the nightstand and set on fire into the sink.

This job just kept getting weirder and weirder. First Dee and Sammy got a call from one of John's old contacts, some scared girl saying her brother had just been hexed to death.

Of course the two hightailed it to Nevada, where they met up with a young heiress. The girl, Monica Something-or-other, told Dee and Sam that her mother had been targeted by a witch in the past, and John Winchester had saved her. Now there was another witch after her family. Her mother had been the first target. And then her brother. 

So, like a smart little civilian, she had dug John's name out of her mother's things and called.

And now, two hex bags and a death threat letter later, Deanna and Sam were finally on the trail of a small coven, that had been hunting Monica's family ever since they had come into possession of a few powerful magical items that the hags desperately wanted to get their nasty paws on.

And now said hags were after Sam and Dee as well.

Dee had called Castiel to put a shield on poor Monica, who turned out to be not so bad for a rich bitch. She was even putting the Winchesters up in a nice hotel, and she was even going to pay them for saving her ass, when this was all over.

So, Monica was invisible to the coven, and off the radar. So their new target was Sam and Dee, and they weren't pulling punches. Some pretty nasty hexes had been sent their way so far.

Now it was just a matter of who could move faster. Dee and Sam were winning.

"Dee, I think I know where their holed up." Sam said, typing away at his laptop.

"Yeah, where?" Dee asked, watching the last of the blue and purple flames burn out.

Samm turned his laptop screen so Dee could see.

It was a map of the estate Monica's family had built their home on. There was an old mausoleum on another piece of land right at the edge of Monica's property, the name it was registered under was the same as the name of the coven.

"Think it's a good bet. They'd want to be close." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll grab my stuff and we can head over. Maybe we can put some of these bitches in the ground before they do any more damage." Dee said, picking up her jacket on the way to the door. Sam followed without question.

 

* * *

 

 

Deanna stood at gunpoint, the tiny blonde on the other end glowering at her.

They had literally run into her while trying to break into the mausoleum.

"Back off, this coven is mine." The blonde snarled.

"What, you another hunter?" Dee asked hands held in plain view.

"Something like that." She snarked.

"Well then we're on the same side honey." Dee tried reasoning with her.

"Not exactly. As soon as you finish those bitches you'll turn on me. I know your kind. You hunt any and every monster you find, before you even find out if they are on your side or not."

"And why would a monster be on our side?" Sam asked cautiously. The blonde quirked an eyebrow.

"For one, not all " monsters" are evil. They're just like humans, some good, some bad, some riding the line between. I know enough about you, and your daddy, to know that you don't discriminate, you kill all the monsters you find. Like most hunters do." The blonde glanced between Dee and Sam, shifting a little to keep both hunters in her sight.

"That's because most monsters come after humans. If they didn't, there'd be no need to hunt them." Dee snarked.

"And some of us are hunting down the bad ones too, and get caught in the crossfire!" Blondie snapped. She readjusted her grip on the gun and tensed.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Let's just calm down." Sam attempted to defuse the situation.

"Why should I? All it'll get me is dead." The girl asked bitterly.

"OK, how about we call a truce, and not do this where someone can hear us, huh?" Sam reasoned. Dee, who had been silently waiting to be shot at, glanced in her brother's direction. The blonde sighed and relaxed a little.

"Maybe you're right. They hear us and we're all dead. But I still don't trust you." She uncocked the gun and backed off. At Sam's nudge Deanna did the same.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, why exactly is this coven after Monica's family?" Dee asked the woman across the table. Leandra looked up from etching a spell into the bullet in her hand. A pile of finished bullets lay off to the side.

"Her great grandmother was a witch, and she defected when she had her first child. Apparently she also took some really powerful artifacts with her as well. Both of which are a big no-no. So when the head of the coven discovered where her descendants were, and that they had these artifacts, they sent someone to take care of it. 

But they didn't count on John Winchester. So they bided their time and launched another assault when they discovered his death, and thought they could deal with you pretty easily. This time they didn't expect me."

She finished her spelled bullets and moved on to sharpening the knife she kept in her boot.

"What do you mean, didn't expect you?" Dee asked.

"I've been interfering with some of the spells they keep throwing at you, and getting rid of the hex bags that keep popping up. There's been more than a few pretty nasty spells that would have made a lovely mess."

"So you were covering our asses, knowing that if we found you, we'd try to kill you?" 

"Pretty much."

"Why?" Sam asked, brow furrowed. Leandra looked him dead in the eye and dropped another bespelled bullet in the pile.

"Because I already told you, not everything that goes bump in the night is evil. I sure as hell ain't." She turned and reached for her bag. Both hunters tensed but the young witch only withdrew a massive leather bound book and dropped it between herself and Sam. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

Emblazoned across the page was a picture of a pretty nasty looking ritual that seemed to include human sacrifice, and an orgy of monsters.

Leandra pointed to the page.

"That is what I'm trying to prevent. They are looking to bring a pagan god back from the Netherworld, and recreate his hellish court here." She shoved the book at Sam.

He turned it and read through what he could of the Latin words. His eyebrows climbed higher until Dee was sure they were going to merge with his hairline.

"That's a pretty nasty list of ingredients. How did you come by this?" He queried. Leandra's face fell then, and she turned away. This time it was Dee's turn.

"Look, you showed up at just the right time, spouting on about wanting to send that coven back to hell. If you ask me it was a little too conicidental. Tell me why we should trust you at all. Tell me why we shouldn't assume that this is a trap and turn your ass into evil bitch dust?" She snapped, tapping the knife in her hand against her thigh. Leandra didn't react at all for several minutes. Then she sighed and turned back to the siblings.

"My mother used to be one of them. They killed her because she ran. She ran because of me. They did some ritual for my mother to conceive me, and they were going to use me to gain power from their God. The only problem was my mother got attached. She couldn't let them sacrifice me to their God. So she fled, taking this book with her. And they hunted her down and killed her." Her voice was full of pain.

"So, this is a revenge mission for you." Dee surmised.

"Only in part. Before they killed her, Mom taught me that their way was corrupt, and it needed to be stopped. So she taught me Magik, and gave me this book. They don't even know I have it." She explained wearily.

"What about you? Don't they want you dead too?" Sam wondered. Leandra laughed bitterly, turning her green eyes on Sam.

"They think I am dead. They thought I died when they burned everything to the ground around my mother. They didn't count on my unique gifts." She told them. "Fire magic can't hurt me because I'm born of fire. I'm a demi-god." 

Both Sam and Deanna looked at her oddly.

"How do you think I was conceived? Their God is a fire God. And I'm his daughter." She looked down at her hands.

"Then why are you helping us?" Dee asked again, cautiously.

"Because nobody should suffer the fate my Mom did. And no one should have to live the life I live. I'm a monster, an abomination even among abominations. So I do what I feel is right. Even if it means hunting down other monsters." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Literally as soon as they reached her mouth they evaporated. Leandra reached up and wiped her eyes.

Neither of the hunters knew what to say.

 

 

Deanna watched as the last of the witches literally burst into flames and turned to ash on the spot.

Bobby's witch killing spell worked after all. 

Leandra had managed to survive, but just barely. She was hurt pretty bad, but she said she'd had worse. Sam had helped her to the car. The demi-god had turned out to be pretty useful.

Although neither Sam or Dee had been prepared when one of the nasty bitches had attacked Leandra with a silver blade, screaming about finishing the sacrifice, and Leandra had literally grabbed the witch's face and set her on fire.

Both siblings had been a bit taken aback, but had quickly moved on.

Now they were done. Leandra had confirmed that none of the coven had escaped. Now all that was left was to call Monica and let her know she was in the clear. And collect payment, of course. And figure out what to do about Leandra herself.

Sam wanted to let her go. And honestly, Dee wasn't all that concerned with the witch. She'd proven that she wasn't evil when her father had spoken through one of the coven members and offered his daughter a place by his side, without having to be sacrificed. Instead of taking the offer she had told her sire to fuck off and stabbed the witch he was possessing.

So Deanna was pretty sure that Leandra was legit. Turning away from the scene before her, Dee headed for the Impala. Sam was wrapping bandages around Leandra's side where she'd gotten slashed by the silver knife, while the very petite blonde hissed in irritation.

As Dee approached they both looked up. She nodded to Sam and he quickly finished up the bandage and gathered up the first aid kit to put it back in the trunk. As soon as he was out of sight Dee spoke.

"So, you had our backs out there." Dee started.

"Yeah." Leandra nodded at the older girl.

"So I'm thinking that we give you our number, and if you need our help out there, you give us a call." The huntress said, extending a hand to the demi-god. Leandra took Dee's hand and stood up, not the intention, but it didn't matter.

"Well, glad you changed your mind. I think I'd like that." The blonde smiled then and leaned in.

Dee felt herself flush due to Leandra's proximity.

"And how about you call me when you need a hand, sweetheart. Not just on a hunt either." She licked her lips and closed the distance between them. Dee didn't react at first until the blonde's tongue swept out across Dee's lips. The huntress gasped and Leandra's mouth invaded hers, licking at her bottom lip before she pulled away.

The witch winked at Dee and stepped back just as Sam came back around the car.

 

* * *

 

 

"So what did she say that had you turning red like that?" Sam asked later in the car. Dee blushed at the memory of soft lips on her own.

"Nothing, Sammy." She said too quickly. Sam chuckled.

"Then what did she do?" Dee's blush deepened.

"Drop it Sam." His sister snapped. Sam looked out the window, smiling. He had mischief in his eyes.

"So was it a good kiss?"

"Sam! Shut up!!"

His cackle echoed inside the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's finally finished.


End file.
